hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2041 Pacific hurricane season (HurricaneOdile)
The 2041 Pacific season was the most active since 1992. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2041 till:30/11/2041 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2041 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/05/2041 till:09/05/2041 color:TS text:Axel from:11/05/2041 till:14/05/2041 color:TS text:Bonnie from:15/06/2041 till:17/06/2041 color:TS text:Claudia from:20/06/2041 till:22/06/2041 color:C1 text:Dot from:26/06/2041 till:05/07/2041 color:C3 text:Eliceca from:30/06/2041 till:02/07/2041 color:TS text:Flora from:03/07/2041 till:14/07/2041 color:C5 text:Gracie barset:break from:05/07/2041 till:14/07/2041 color:TS text:Hope from:17/07/2041 till:20/07/2041 color:C4 text:Ivan from:20/07/2041 till:30/07/2041 color:C4 text:Joan from:01/08/2041 till:03/08/2041 color:C1 text:Kirk from:03/08/2041 till:11/08/2041 color:C3 text:Laylee from:09/08/2041 till:25/08/2041 color:C5 text:Maureen from:15/08/2041 till:20/08/2041 color:TS text:Niki barset:break from:16/08/2041 till:24/08/2041 color:C4 text:Orchid from:26/08/2041 till:29/08/2041 color:TS text:Pam from:01/09/2041 till:03/09/2041 color:C1 text:Rena from:04/09/2041 till:15/09/2041 color:C5 text:Sandy from:19/09/2041 till:24/09/2041 color:C2 text:Tammy from:01/10/2041 till:05/10/2041 color:C1 text:Vinny from:12/10/2041 till:14/10/2041 color:TS text:William from:18/10/2041 till:24/10/2041 color:C3 text:Xander from:06/11/2041 till:10/11/2041 color:C1 text:Yooka bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2041 till:01/06/2041 text:May from:01/06/2041 till:01/07/2041 text:June from:01/07/2041 till:01/08/2041 text:July from:01/08/2041 till:01/09/2041 text:August from:01/09/2041 till:01/10/2041 text:September from:01/10/2041 till:01/11/2041 text:October from:01/11/2041 till:30/11/2041 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Axel Early on April 30. The NHC began tracking an tiny but well-defined area of low pressure. Later on May 3 the NHC began advisories on Tropical Depression 1-E. Early on May 4. It was classified as Tropical Storm Axel. Axel held this intensity until landfall. Damage totaled to 7.6 million dollars and 3 deaths Tropical Storm Bonnie An cutoff low formed on May 8. it quickly organized to an tropical depression. altough with some subtropical characteristics. the depression was reclassifed as Tropical Storm Bonnie. Tropical Storm Claudia After an nearly a month of inactivity. an low pressure area gained enough organization to be classified as a tropical depression. Hurricane Dot The remnant low of Claudia and a tropical wave merged on June 19. it quickly organized to form Tropical Depression 4-E. 12 hours later. it was named Dot. This might be an regeneration of Claudia Hurricane Eliceca Tropical Storm Flora As Eliceca was upgraded to an hurricane. an small area of low pressure formed to the east of Eliceca. Altough it was forecasted to become an hurricane. Strong shear from Eliceca displaced all the convection to the east. Hurricane Gracie Tropical Storm Hope Hurricane Ivan Hurricane Joan Hurricane Kirk Hurricane Laylee Hurricane Maureen Tropical Storm Niki Hurricane Orchid Tropical Storm Pam Hurricane Rena Hurricane Sandy Hurricane Tammy Hurricane Vinny Tropical Storm William Hurricane Xander Hurricane Yooka Names these are the names user for 2041. all the non-retired names will be used in 2047. used names are in bold. unused names are striked. Axel Bonnie Claudia Dot Eliceca Flora Gracie+ Hope Ivan Joan Kirk Laylee Maureen+ Niki Orchid Pam Rena Sandy+ Tammy+ Vinny William Xander Yooka Zola +retired name. replacements are Gracia,Marcia,Steven,Thelma. Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Storms with amazing tracks Category:Storms with a silly name